


Бартер поневоле или Амазонки!

by porzellan_maria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Case Fic, Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможное продолжение серии 803  или к чему приводит витаминная диета перед Хеллоуином.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бартер поневоле или Амазонки!

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке  
> "Дин/Сэм, Сэм жует греческий салат и штудирует мифы Древней Греции. Внезапно дочитывается (и дожевывается)до того, что Винчестеры оказываются в искомом античном периоде, в тогах (которые можно задрать!). Как вариант - обнаруживают себя в одной из прошлых жизней знаменитыми древнегреческими братьями Кастором и Поллуксом, которых, как известно, связывала очень крепкая братская любовь) Либо иной крэк с древнегреческим уклоном на усмотрение автора)".

 

**Проклятие амазонок: правда или вымысел.**

 _Это может быть интересно, если не очередная газетная утка._

 **Новый прорыв в расследовании дерзкого ограбления: следы похищенной коллекции ведут на Восток**.

 _Все как обычно – во всем виноваты шейхи или якудза._

 **Пояс Ипполиты: смелая метафора или ценный артефакт?**

 _Черт, все-таки амазонки!_

 **Странное происшествие на соревновании по стрельбе из арбалетов: из выстрелов по мишеням неожиданно получился странный знак. Ведется следствие.**

 _А вот это точно – наше дело!_ …

 ***

\- Сэм, что ты там нашел? Не хочешь поделиться?

Сэм от неожиданности чуть не уронил ноутбук, но успел его захлопнуть. Дин подошел тише индейского разведчика – два часа назад он уходил «развеяться» после дела с безумным богом Какао и его адептами. Больших подробностей Сэм не добился, поэтому решил поискать новое дело, пользуясь бесплатным инетом в мотеле. И нашел. Осталось продумать стратегию, но тут вернулся Дин. Дин Соколиный глаз. А Сэм не может смотреть на него и не вспоминать то дело с амазонками.

\- А то я тут купил себе гамбургер, а тебе греческий салат кингсайз. Какая-то дегустация была в местном супермаркете – всем желающим яблоки бесплатно, если купить две упаковки салата. Не удержался – взял парочку, там на раздаче стояла такая горячая штучка…

Сэм попытался сосредоточиться на том, что говорит Дин, но ему бросилась в глаза наклейка, точнее логотип, который был… Не может быть! - Дин, надеюсь, ты еще не ел это яблоко?

\- Ну, попробовал немного по дороге, ты же сам говорил, что …

Но было уже поздно. Дин захрипел как от удушья и упал к ногам Сэма. Проклятые амазонки! Дин стал мертвенно бледным и почти не дышал – Сэм все же надеялся, что это сильное, но обратимое заклятие, когда с трудом втащил на кровать враз отяжелевшего, будто налившегося свинцом, Дина. Амазонкам явно что-то было от них нужно, иначе они просто попытались бы еще раз избегнуть разоблачения. Из разорванного пакета – Сэм распотрошил все «удачные покупки» Дина в тщетных поисках ответа на вопрос, что могло вызывать летаргический сон или кому - выпала визитка все узнаваемым зловещим логотипом и телефоном, написанным красными чернилами на обратной стороне.

**

 _\- Я понимаю, что вам нужен этот пояс, но вы серьезно предлагаете мне в одиночку взломать суперсигнализацию шейха-грабителя музеев? Только так или Дин будет и дальше спать как Спящая красавица, вечно?! А другого варианта нет? Я порченый товар? Не могу поверить, что это говорю, но вы совершенно точно уверены, что нет никакой альтернативы, если я в виде потенциального отца вам не подхожу? А, черт, я и забыл, что мне это тоже не очень подойдет!_

 _Короче, пусть ваша предводительница встретится со мной лично, иначе я за себя не отвечаю… Что? Я повторю это вслух, чтобы убедиться, что я правильно понял. Пояс находится сейчас не у шейха, у него – копия, а оригинал спрятан в реквизите фокусника из Вегаса. И фокуснику сейчас нужен помощник, на которого он во время своего гала-представления надевает этот пояс, когда он его магически распиливает?_

 _И каким образом я стану его помощником, если всегда распиливают помощниц, отвлекающих зрителей соблазнительными формами? Что? Это специальное шоу? Еще раз…для кого? Для всеамериканского форума «Все станет лучше»? Серьезно? Нет, у меня нет проблем с толерантностью, я цирк не люблю и фокусников тоже не очень, но почему вы уверены, что этот фокусник, как его зовут, кстати, согласится взять именно меня? Что?! Мне придется это делать в костюме Конана?_

 _Черт, если бы Дин это услышал, он бы умер от смеха. Да не стесняюсь я своего тела, просто это безумие какое-то. Но дело есть дело, контракт есть контракт, поэтому…_

 _Продано, я в деле, но где будет Дин, пока я буду охмурять… э-э-э… мистера Гэмбла? И, главное - где гарантии, что вы сдержите слово? И, главное - где гарантии, что вы сдержите слово и как разбудить Дина?_

**

 _Некоторое время спустя_

\- Сэм, ты мог бы продавать песок в Сахаре, Кроули и в подметки тебе не годится, братишка. Такая изобретательность заслуживает награды… Чем ты недоволен? Все справедливо – ты меня провез как мумию – реквизит для выступления, а я тебя сейчас сделал Андромедой. И вот теперь, когда мы успешно вернули амазонкам пояс для их Ежегодного ритуала, я готов выслушать историю о Поцелуе истинной любви, а то я как-то смутно помню подробности. Так что тебе придется постараться, чтобы я все вспомнил правильно…

\- Ну, я думаю, нам еще повезло. В Хэллоуин трудно удивить кого-то голыми ногами и тогой из шторы…

\- А этот мистер Гэмбл - настоящий затейник, судя по его версии костюма Конана...

\- Любитель полосок из черной кожи…

\- Знаешь, Сэм, а тебе идет. Хорошо сочетается с розовыми наручниками…

**

 **Скандальный Хэллоуин в Вегасе: экстремистский перформанс поклонниц Леди Гага прервал выступление известного фокусника.**

 **Современные Амазонки или банальные нарушительницы общественного порядка?**

 **Новый проект Гаги или сорванное шоу: Мумия возвращается вместе с Конаном?**

**

\- Сэм! Проснись мы снова непонятно где!

\- Дин, это побочный эффект пояса амазонок!

\- Черт, теперь мы все время будем просыпаться под яблоней?

\- Не все время, а только прри определенном условии…

\- Не продолжай, Сэмми, ты за это мне должен еще одну яблоню!


End file.
